<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You scared us by Sophie (TheHolyFoxFace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693513">You scared us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyFoxFace/pseuds/Sophie'>Sophie (TheHolyFoxFace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyFoxFace/pseuds/Sophie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets hurt on a hunt trying to protect Sam, who is now pissed off.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester &amp; You, Sam Winchester &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You scared us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I wrote but I never posted it. I’ve almost finished my exams and I was going through my files because I want to start writing again, and I found this. So yeah, here we go. As always, feedback is always appreciated!</p><p>You can also find me on Tumblr:<a href="https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/">TheHolyFoxFace</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell was that?" Sam finally spoke. The anger barely contained in his voice. It was the first sound in the Impala since we had left the nest of vampires. Which had been close to half an hour earlier.</p><p>"Sam..."</p><p>"No Dean, don't! She almost got herself killed because she put herself between that vamp and me!"</p><p>"We can do this when we get to the motel. After she's all fixed up." I saw his jaw clench with tension before his gaze left his brother. I knew he was trying to prevent a fight. I also knew he was going to fail.</p><p>"You'd have done the same thing for me." It was a whisper but I could tell that both of them had heard me. Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror for a split second before turning his eyes back to the road, sighing and shaking his head, knowing the fight was on.</p><p>Sam turned around to look at me, "That's not the point! You almost got yourself killed, again! How many times do we have to tell you not to pull those stunts?"</p><p>"So I should just stand there and watch?" My voice was still low, I tried to turn my head towards him but the movement made the bite I had on my shoulder hurt, courtesy of the vampires, and I grunted giving up and laying my head back on the leather seat. I was more beaten up than I would ever admit.</p><p>He scoffed and turned around, "Yes! Because otherwise, this happens!"</p><p>Dean tried talking to make us stop, but we both ignored him and I rolled my eyes I looked at the younger Winchester, this time not caring about the pain.</p><p>"But I'm still alive, Sam! I'm okay, and you're being dramatic!"</p><p>"Me, dramatic? I can't believe this." He shook his head, "You're not okay! You got bit and wounded, and pretty bad I'd say, since you can barely move without feeling any pain!"</p><p>"That's what happens on hunts! I will survive!"</p><p>He swore under his breath, "Do you see any of us beaten up like you?"</p><p>"You can't expect me to not get hurt on hunts. To not take any risks when there's your life on the line."</p><p>"Y/N, our life is on the line constantly." He yelled, exasperated, and I screamed back.</p><p>"So what, am I supposed to do nothing next time?"</p><p>"Maybe we're supposed to not take you with us anymore, since you can't do what you're told."</p><p>I was in disbelief. He sounded an awful lot like John, and the worst part was that he knew damn well that those words would hurt me. He wasn’t serious was he?</p><p>"Yeah, like you'd actually do that." I murmured, but he didn't answer. Instead, he kept looking in front of him. Worry grew in my chest. "You wouldn't do that!" I shouted, "You can't take this away from me!" I put my hands on the back of the front seat, moving closer to the brothers, ignoring my body screaming in pain and the tears filling up my eyes. "You saved me two years ago and since then, more times than I can count, and now you expect me to just sit there as I watch you die? And now you want to leave me?" Despite me yelling right behind him, he still wouldn't look at me. I scoffed, "Look at me, Sam! Look at me and tell me that you would do that.”</p><p>He turned around. His face was a mask; I couldn't understand what was going through his mind. As time passed I felt the desperation growing in me and the tears came streaming down my cheeks. I heard Dean mutter, "Okay, that's enough."</p><p>He slammed on the brakes and stopped in the middle of the dark road. We both shouted and cursed at him, but somehow he screamed louder than both of us.</p><p>"Cut it out!" We both looked at him with incredulity on our faces. He returned our looks and continued "Can't we find a way out of this without screaming at each other like that?"</p><p>"Dude," his brother said with confusion on his face, "you weren't doing anything two minutes ago."</p><p>Dean looked both offended and furious as he answered his brother. "Yes I was, dumbass! The problem is, you two were at each other's throat and couldn't hear what I was saying!" He pinched the bridge on his nose, exasperated. He breathed in, trying to calm down. "Look, this happens every damn time we go on a hunt."</p><p>"De-"</p><p>"No, shut up Sam, you already said enough." He sighed before talking again. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but she's an adult."</p><p>"Well, thank you!"</p><p>"She can't even drink yet, she's 19!"</p><p>"But I can drink beer when I’m with you? So I'm an adult only when it's convenient for you, uh?"</p><p>"What the fuck do you not understand about ‘shut up’?" The older yelled and we both sat silent, but still sulking at each other.</p><p>"I was saying, she's an adult. We already discussed this when she started hunting, there's no point in discussing it again. We all know this, or worse, could happen every time we get out of this car."</p><p>"So what, we do nothing?" Sam grunted.</p><p>I didn't know what to say or do. I knew they were pissed off because I had put my life in danger, but this turn of events completely threw me off. I thought Dean was going to be the angrier one, but apparently, I was wrong.</p><p>"Do we ever do anything, apart from shouting at each other for a while, when it's the two of us who do something like that?" Dean uttered, and a Sam lightly chuckled.</p><p>"We don't, actually."</p><p>"Y/N the point is," the older brother went on, "we got pretty fucking scared, seeing you on the ground like that, covered in blood with that thing on you." Silence came down on us again, and after a couple of minutes of each one of us being lost in his own thoughts, Dean moved to start Baby's engine.</p><p>"I'm sorry." They both turned around to watch me as I kept talking "I mean, I'd do that again a million more times, but I'm sorry I made you worry."</p><p>"Yeah, well..." spoke Sam "I guess we'll have to get used to it... Still, if you do that again, I'll kill you."</p><p>I scoffed, "Yeah, good luck with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on Tumblr:<a href="https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/">TheHolyFoxFace</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>